


Say what you need to say

by legallyblained



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, Shooting Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblained/pseuds/legallyblained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaction to 'Shooting Star' - Blaine's message to his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say what you need to say

"Artie, I don’t want to do this. Get it away from me."

Artie shook his head.

"Blaine, you need to say something."

Sam gave him a nudge.

"Come on. Chances are, nobody’s even gonna see it. We’re getting out of here, I know we are. But your parents should have something."

Artie nodded. “Just in case.”

"But I- I just- I don’t know what to say. It won’t be enough."

"Try."

"I just- Mom. Dad. This isn’t your fault, okay?" His eyes were glistening as he looked straight into the camera on Artie’s phone. Artie and Sam glanced at each other, unsure what he meant. "I wanted to come here. I know exactly what you’re saying to each other right now, how this would never have happened if I’d just stayed at Dalton, but it’s okay. I’ll always be grateful to you for letting me come here. Being here has made me so happy, and I’ve got the most amazing friends and teachers, and I wouldn’t go back if I could. It just- it means so much to me. That you let me follow my heart. I love you both so much, and you, Coop - you’re the best big brother I could ask for. I don’t tell you enough. You’re going to make it so big, I just know it. And Mom-" he sniffed and wiped a tear from his cheek, "could you just- I know you only met him a couple of times, but could you check on Burt for me? Kurt’s dad? He’s sick and I- I promised I’d look out for him."

His breath caught in his throat and he choked out a sob. Sam rubbed at his shoulder and Brittany reached over to squeeze his knee. He took her hand and gripped back until his knuckles turned white.

"Blaine," she whispered, "you can say something to Kurt, too. If you want."

Blaine stared at his lap, lip quivering, breaths shaky and uneven, and shook his head.

"I don’t- he knows." He forced himself to look up at the camera again. "Kurt, you know, right? You know I love you. I’ve never stopped loving you, and I never will-" He had to swallow as he remembered he may not get a chance to stop loving Kurt, or to kiss him again or be with him in New York or get married or any of the things they’d planned. He’d never even get to say goodbye. He felt more stupid than ever, knowing he hadn’t been able to wait a couple more weeks now that forever was on the line.

"Blaine?" Sam whispered, "Dude, it’s okay-"

"I’m so sorry. I know I’ve said it already but I’m sorry and I love you and I just wish I could tell you in person. I love you, and I love my mom and dad and my brother, and I love everyone in this room." He felt Sam’s arm around his shoulders and the wet sting of a tear rolling down his cheek, and he tried to clear the lump from his throat but it wouldn’t budge. "I just-" _I want to get out of here, I want to know Tina’s okay, I don’t want to be scared any more-_ “I love you all.”

Artie nodded and turned the camera off.

"We love you too. No matter what happens, okay, we’re together. We’ll probably be back in here tomorrow singing showtunes and fighting over solos, but right here we just have to know that we love each other."

He took Blaine’s hand and Blaine attempted some kind of smile. Artie turned to nod at Mr Schue. Mr Schue nodded back.

"He’s right. All we can do now is wait for the all clear. We’re going to be alright. I promise."


End file.
